


The Kids Aren't Alright

by eivery_al



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Awkwardness, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mpreg, but only not
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Если вы открыли этот фанфик, и вы — либо Пит Вентц, либо Патрик Стамп, закройте сейчас же вкладку и возвращайтесь к своей жизни ради собственного блага» — такое предупреждение обычно оставляют наивные фикрайтеры к своим работам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids Aren't Alright

Патрик лежит на диване и довольно жмурится. Он заслужил отдых, как никто другой, и то, что его затекшие лодыжки мерно растирают уже больше получаса — лишь малая благодарность за то, через что ему приходится сейчас проходить. Пальцы Пита давно покинули мозоли, но, в память о них, кожа на самых кончиках так и осталась шершавой и загрубевшей. И Патрику это нравится. Он хочет, чтобы широкие ладони, вжимаясь, поднялись выше по голеням, к коленям, и, нырнув под низ, очертили икры, разминая и их. Но говорить было лениво, язык от долгого молчания будто прилип к нёбу. Несмотря на все слухи, они не умеют читать мысли друг друга, поэтому Патрик проглатывает стон и какие-либо слова. Было бы преступлением нарушать витавшую тишину, разбавляемую легким храпом спящего неподалеку Хемингуэя на старенькой любимой подушке. Патрик решает довольствоваться теми уверенными приятными прикосновениями, которые и так получает. Внезапно, Пит длинно проходится ногтем указательного пальца по всей ступне, от пятки до поджавшихся пальцев, и это так нечестно и как удар под дых. Патрик из тех несчастных, что до смерти боятся щекотки, и он, коротко, но возмущенно воскликнув, дергает ногой, чувствительно лягая Пита пяткой в бедро. Тот тут же несчастно ойкает и жалуется:  
  
— Из-за тебя я уже, кажется, запястья вывихнул.  
  
Патрик распахивает глаза и вперяется в Пита хмурым взглядом. Он бы и руки на груди скрестил, но в его положении немного затруднительно это сделать — мешает округлый живот. Он демонстративно опускает ладонь у пупка, лениво поглаживая это место, и сильнее вжимается ногами в колени Пита, на случай, если тот решит их скинуть.  
  
— _Тебе ли_ сейчас жаловаться, Пит? — вкрадчиво спрашивает Патрик и скашивает глаза на свой живот. Он тоже умеет играть грязно.  
  
И Пит ожидаемо сдается, на это ему нечем возразить. Массирующие движения возобновляются, но Патрик уже не чувствует того удовольствия. Этот неблагодарный ублюдок все испортил, за что получит расплату. Он сгибает ноги в коленях, упирается ступнями в бедро Пита и начинает выталкивать того с дивана.  
  
— Все, надоело. Давай проваливай, мое место.  
  
Пит, уже наученный опытом, знает, как обращаться с таким Патриком. Говоря об опыте, это действительно уже долгий, местами горький и неприятный опыт за плечами: у него отмечены в календаре дни, когда Патрик капризен, когда он нежен и нуждается в долгих объятиях, когда прожорлив и просит чего-то вкусного, когда он зол и больше походит на пороховую бочку. Последних дней, к ужасу Пита, больше всего. Такой день выпал и на сегодня.  
  
Он крепкой хваткой удерживает колени Патрика, разводит их и устраивается между ними. Патрик снова хмурится, но Пит предлагает невинную улыбку и склоняется. Один легкий поцелуй ложится на вершину живота, другой — у солнечного сплетения, и еще у самого ворота футболки, почти не коснувшись теплой кожи. Ключицу встречает уже мокрый поцелуй-укус, и Патрик издает то ли стон, то ли возмущенный звук и вжимает голову в плечи, не давая доступ к шее. Пит тихо смеется, целует плечо и хрипло шепчет в ухо:  
  
— Прости, прости. Я не должен себя так вести. Все не могу привыкнуть…  
  
— Я знаю, Пит. Я тоже.  
  
Патрик расслабляется в держащих его объятиях. Он думает о том, что Пит, ну точно, чертов везунчик, потому что Патрик никогда не был и не будет в силах долго на него злиться.  
  
— А теперь принеси чего-нибудь поесть, мы проголодались, — с этими словами Патрик уже более решительно начинает толкать Пита. Пит не хочет покидать это тепло, он удобно вжимается в сгиб шеи лицом и дышит Патриком, ощущает мягкую ласку кожи на своих щеках. — Хэй, чувак, я серьезно. Не будь эгоистом.  
  
Пит громко вздыхает и поднимается. За окном уже давно сумерки играют разными оттенками черного и фиолетового. И вправду самое время для ужина. Он готовит что-то, отдаленно напоминающее макароны с сыром, и они едят прямо на диване, дурачась и пытаясь кормить друг друга. Длинные спагеттины то и дело слетают с зубчиков вилки, и если бы не бездонный Хемингуэй, которому уже и так насыпали полную миску корма, то это было бы сущим кощунственным обращением с едой.  
  
По телевизору идет очередная серия олдскульного Стар Трека, но Пит и Патрик едва ли обращают внимание. Пит, отставив кружки и сложенные тарелки на пол под журнальным столиком, накрывает Патрика своим телом, окружает собственным теплом, смешивает их дыхание. При голубоватом свечении экрана Патрик кажется нереальной мечтой, любимым, но коротким сновидением, которое обычно приходит перед самым пробуждением. Пит гладит щеку, и Патрик льнет, отзываясь на прикосновение и прикрывая глаза.  
  
— Идем в спальню, — бормочет Пит в губы Патрика, противостоя желанию наброситься на них, всасывая нижнюю губу и оттягивая ее зубами. Патрик гудит, соглашаясь, и кивает.  
  
Когда они встают с дивана, забыв выключить телевизор, и, спотыкаясь, не в силах друг от друга оторваться, заходят в спальню, Хемингуэй занимает нагретое местечко. Он грузно плюхается пузом на подушку, укладывает морду на сложенные лапы и, лизнув нос, закрывает глаза.  
  


* * *

  
Легкий ночной ветер залетает в приоткрытое окно, колышет тюлевую занавесь. Комнату заполняет теплый оранжевый свет, исходящий от низкого светильника, примостившегося на прикроватной тумбочке; причудливые тени, создаваемые вьющимися по полотну абажура узорами, падают на стены. Пит и Патрик лежат на не расправленной постели поверх плотного стеганого покрывала и неспешно целуются.  
  
Пит, удерживая свой вес на локтях, нависает над лежащим на спине Патриком. Дыхание того сбито из-за непрекращающихся поцелуев, щеки и шею заливает розовый цвет румянца. И у Пита просто ком встает в горле, он еще не привык к той волне, что накрывает его каждый раз, когда он понимает, что этот невероятный мужчина после всех лет все-таки стал его, дал им шанс, показал свои чувства.  
  
Он не говорит «я люблю тебя», эти слова уже давно были сказаны, он лишь целует кончик носа, из-за чего Патрик хихикает, и вжимается лицом в шею, шумно вдыхая родной запах. Патрик начинает извиваться под Питом, надавливая горячей ладонью ему на поясницу и скромно сунув подушечки пальцев под ремень джинсов. Пижамные штаны Патрика недвусмысленно натянуты в паху, и Пит тоже хочет, безумно хочет, поэтому, утянув в глубокий, но короткий поцелуй, он спускается вниз. Оглаживает бока, осторожно ласкает живот, трепетно проходясь пальцами по его выпуклости. Патрик низко стонет, вскидывает бедрами и пытается комкать пальцами покрывало, но оно слишком плотное, и он сжимает кулаки.  
  
Когда Пит касается бедер, Патрик разводит ноги. Рука скользит обратно, не касаясь члена, и ныряет под футболку. Со словами «а это нам больше не понадобится» Пит резко вытягивает подушку.  
  
— Эй, куда? Рано еще ребенку на свет! — Патрик вскидывается в возмущении. Растянутый подол футболки тут же опадает, очерчивая обычный, чуть заметный животик.  
  
— Знаешь, для небеременного парня ты был слишком беременной женщиной.  
  
— Пит, ты только задумайся еще раз, — настоятельно просит Патрик. — Эти дети пишут про беременность. Мужскую, черт бы их побрал, беременность!  
  
— Они и про нас с тобой пишут и не далеко от истины ушли. Пусть чуваки творят, — со смехом отвечает Пит, подперев голову ладонью. Он никогда не понимал это желание Патрика лезть туда, куда не надо бы лезть. — Мало ли, вдруг это _мы_ не все знаем. Вдруг однажды ты порадуешь мир и меня маленьким Трикстером.  
  
Ухмыляясь, Пит уворачивается от подзатыльника и накидывается на Патрика. Он задирает футболку, покрывает чувствительными укусами нежную кожу. Патрик, тут же забыв обо всем, млеет и опускает ладони на плечи Пита, надавливает, толкает его ниже.  
  
— А теперь я хочу своего малыша, — жаркое хриплое дыхание приходится куда-то в тазовую кость.  
  
Патрик морщится пошлости фразы, но не сдерживает задыхающегося смеха, когда неловкие, но проворные пальцы стягивают с него пижамные штаны и невесомо-щекотно проходятся по задним сторонам коленей, из-за чего светлые тонкие волоски начинают топорщиться, а кожа покрывается мурашками.


End file.
